monstrumologyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Descent
The fourth and final book in the Monstrumologist series. This book is different from the previous three. While it is divided into folios like the previous books, it is also divided into cantos, a reference to Dante's The Inferno. The Final Descent ''alternates between Will Henry's childhood, his adulthood, and when he is sixteen years old. Plot Throughout his short life, Will Henry has encountered more horrors then most people will ever see. At only sixteen, he has been hardened into someone who kills without remorse and pushes away those closest to him. And now he must deal with the most terrifying monster yet- the thing that looks into you, and never looks back. The thing that lives just out of each and every one of our eyesight- the thing that is always there, and, when our time comes, will push us down the final step of our descent. And he must face it alone. Because now Warthrop and Will Henry have reached a time in their relationship when neither of them will back down, when Will wants to be treated as equal by Warthrop and Warthrop begins to question if he can trust Will Henry at all. There has never been a time when they've needed to work together more, and there's never been a time where they've been farther apart- yet for every step they take away from each other, another person dies. While try to handle the mess that’s been made before him, Will Henry attempts to gain the affection of the only person who Will seems to care for anymore- the ambitious and charming Lilly Bates, who has grown from a dreamy yet driven young girl to a young woman who refuses to let anyone rule her life. The time is ticking, and Will can only make so many mistakes before it's his life that pays the price. The question is, will he regain his level head and morality before he's irreparable- or if he already too broken? Quotes ''"Time is a line But we are circles". "It occurred to me...that aberrance is a wholly human construct.There were no such things as monsters outside the human mind.We are vain and arrogant,evolution's highest achievement and most dismal failure,prisoners of our self-awareness and the illusion that we stand in the center,that there is us and then there is everything else but us.But we do not stand apart from or above or in the middle of anything.There is nothing apart,nothing above,and the middle is everywhere-and nowhere.We are no more beautiful and essential or magnificent than an earthworm.In fact-and dare we go there,you and I?-you could say the worm is more beautiful,because it is innocent and we are not.The worm has no motive but to survive long enough to make baby worms.There is no betrayal,no cruelty,no envy,no lust, and no hatred in the worm's heart,and so who are the monsters and which species shall we call aberrant?" "If you define madness as the opposite of sane,you are forced into a definition of sanity.Can you define it? Can you tell me what it is to be sane? Is it to hold no beliefs that are contrary to reality? That our thoughts and actions contain no absurd contradictions...If that is your criterion,then we are all mad-except in our own heads.In other words...madness is a wholly human malady borne in a brain too evolved-or not quite evolved enough-to bear the awful burden of its own existence." "Human...I don't know what that word means...Tell me what defines it. What sets it apart? Are you going to tell me its love? A crocodile will defend her brood to the death. Hope? A lion will stalk its prey for days. Faith? Who is to say what gods populate an orangutan's imagination. We build? So do termites. We dream? House cats do that on the windowsill...We live in a shabby edifice...hastily erected over a span of ten thousand years,and we draw the flimsy curtains to hide the truth from ourselves." Will Henry and Dr. Warthrop have encountered many horrors together—but can Will endure a monstrumological terror without his mentor? Will Henry has been through more that seems possible for a boy of fourteen. He’s been on the brink of death on more than one occasion, he has gazed into hell—and hell has stared back at him, and known his face. But through it all, Dr. Warthrop has been at his side. When Dr. Warthrop fears that Will’s loyalties may be shifting, he turns on Will with a fury, determined to reclaim his young apprentice’s devotion. And so Will must face one of the most horrific creatures of his monstrumology career—and he must face it alone. Over the course of one day, Will’s life—and Pellinor Warthrop’s destiny—will lie in balance. In the terrifying depths of the Monstrumarium, they will face a monster more terrible than any they could have imagined—and their fates will be decided.